Francine misbehaves at Arby's
Characters Francine-Kayla, Princess Darton's Mom-Salli, Scary Voice Darton's Dad-Brian Clerk-Joey Gunther, Dylan-Eric (Nextup/Ivona) Marcia-Princess Erika, RocketPowerGal24-Julie Kimberly Breslin-Kimberly Transcript (May 29, 2017) Francine: Hey Mom. Darton's Mom: Yes francine. Francine: Can we go to Arby's. Darton's Mom: No. Francine: But, Mom. Darton's Mom: Francine I said no. We're Not going to Arby's Today because we're having sandwiches for lunch. Francine: I Want to Go Eat At Arby's I Want to go eat at arby's I want to go eat at arby's I want to go eat at arby's. Darton's mom: Francine, Stop that Fit Right Now. we're not going to arby's today because we're having sandwiches for lunch and that's final. Darton's Dad: Salli, there is no food left in the house. So I don't have anything to make the sandwiches. Darton's Mom: Francine did you here that. Dad Says he doesn't have anything to make the sandwiches. that means we can go to arby's. just you and me. isn't that nice. Francine: Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay. Darton's Mom: Let's Go to the Car. (Meanwhile at Arby's) Clerk: Thank you for eating at arby's. please come again. Clerk: Welcome to arby's. What would you and your daughter like to order. Darton's mom: I Will like a Medium Roasted beef sandwich with medium curly fries and a medium Diet Pepsi. Francine: I Will like a Reuben, Medium Curly Fries. A 6 Piece Chicken Tenders. A Medium Pepsi. And A Jamocha Shake. Clerk: I'm Sorry To Say This. But They're no more Jamocha Shakes Left. Francine: What. Please tell me your joking. Clerk: don't feel bad young lady. how about A Chocolate Shake Instead. Francine: Why. Darton's Mom: Because Francine. they are no more jamocha shakes left. do you want a Chocolate Milkshake Instead. Francine (Princess' Voice): NO WAY. I SAID I WANT A JAMOCHA MILKSHAKE AND THAT'S WHAT I WANTED. SO GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW. Clerk: Uh Oh. Darton's Mom: Francine. stop acting like a spoiled brat. you can either get a chocolate shake or you can have nothing. Francine (Princess' Voice): OH I HAVE A BETTER IDEA. WHY DON'T WE GO BUY A DIAMOND RING. SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO ENGAGE ME. Darton's mom: Francine. Enough with that aditude. now everybody is looking at us. Francine (Princess' Voice): OH SO YOU WANT TO ENGAGE ME. WELL, WHY DON'T YOU SAY SO. GO HEAD MOM. ENGAGE ME ENGAGE ME ENGAGE ME ENGAGE ME RIGHT HERE AT ARBY'S. Gunther: Marcia I Think we should get out of here. Should We? Marcia: Yes. Let's Get Out Of Here. Things Are Getting Crazy In Here. Francine (Princess' Voice): OH SO YOUR NOT GOING TO ENGAGE ME. HUH, WELL THEN SUED YOURSELF. I WILL ENGAGE ARBY'S. HOW ABOUT THAT. Clerk: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dylan: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Erika: (Star Butterfly's voice) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. (Destroyed Arby's Restaurant) Darton's Mom (Scary Voice): O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF. Francine Francine Francine Francine Francine. What Damn Gones Name Is Wrong With You. You Have Destroyed The Entire Arby's Restaurant. I Can't Believe You Went doing anything Like This. You Idiot. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded. Darton's Mom: We Are Going Home And Your Getting Absolutely Nothing. Francine: (Custard's Crying Sound Effect) (Fire Outside By The Police And Fire Around the Building) Francine: (Custard's Crying Voice) Mommy Mommy Mommy. I Won't Behave. I won't be good. (Inside the Car) Francine: (Custard's Crying Sound Effect) Darton's Mom: Stop Crying Francine. it's your own fault. stop crying like a baby. It's Really Your Own Fault. Francine: Mom. all I wanted was a Jamocha shake. but I didn't get one. that's why I have to ask you if you could engage me. Darton's Mom: No. the reason why you did not get your Jamocha shake because they were none left. So The Clerk Offered you a chocolate shake instead. but no. you have destroyed arby's and I believe we are going to end up in the news and get into a lot of trouble. this would he never happened if it weren't for you acting like a spoiled brat. Francine: Okay Mom. I Get it Now. I'm Sorry. Darton's Mom: Your Apology and forgivness will not work. Francine, you have got us into a lot of trouble. you also scared a boy with brown hair, blue shirt, gray pants and lightblue sneakers and a girl with blonde hair, blue and yellow shirt, white jeans and yellow shoes away because you point your finger at my face. how dare you. I should have never even ask if we can go to arby's today. Francine: okay mom. I understand, i'm really, really, really, really, really sorry. can we at lease go back to arby's to get a reuben, medium curly fries, 6 piece chicken tenders, a medium pepsi, & a chocolate shake. Darton's mom: No. you destroyed arby's and I think we are going to end up in the news and get us both into a lot of trouble. when we walk outside, there was fire everywhere. the police was there as well. we have to get of there quickly fast and faster or else we would get into tons and tons of trouble. thanks a lot Francine. I think we are going to end up in lots of trouble. you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for life. you will have nothing for the rest of your natural teenage boring life. when we go home, you will go upstairs to your room and go to bed. (Breaking News) Emily: Hi. i'm Emily movolvoski, and this is Kristin konkle. and welcome to GoAnimate Network News. today we are going to talk about what happen at arby's. Rocketpowergal24: I Girl Francine Calbert didn't get what she want. because of this, she destroyed the entire arby's restaurant. We Now Move On To Kimberly Breslin. (Outside the arby's restaurant) Kristin Konkle: Kimberly, are you there, can you here me. Kimberly Breslin: Yes. I Can Here you Rocketpowergal24. Well, I Get Plastic Surgery Again Because I'm Look Like a staff character. Anyways. i'm standing outside of the destroyed arby's restaurant. we're a horrible incident happened. a girl named Francine calbert did not get what she wanted and destroyed the entire arby's restaurant. (Inside the Restaurant) Kimberly Breslin: I You can see. the entire arby's restaurant is destroyed. they are police officers talking to the customers and that boy is talking to the firefighters on the phone about what happened to the arby's restaurant. all of the tables and chairs have been broken down to pieces. the counter has been destroyed and all of the food and drinks have been destroyed. with me to report, it's the clerk of arby's. Diesel Smith. sur. can you tell me and everyone at the goanimate news what happened. Clerk: Well. there were no more strawberry banana shakes left for the kid. so I offered her a chocolate shake instead. but no. she went out of control, she point her finger at her mom's face and lastly she destroyed the arby's restaurant. I was terrible, but I wasn't hurt. Kimberly: thanks for information sur. (back outside) Kimberly: now here I am back outside The Destroyed Arby's Restaurant with Gunther geoff and Marcia russo. there going to give us some information about what happened. Marcia, can you tell me and everyone at gnn about what happened when Francine destroyed the entire arby's restaurant? Marcia: Well. Me And Gunther wanted to get some lunch at arby's today. but when we walk inside. there was a girl called Francine who started going out of control. and she point her finger at her mom's face and asking her to engage her. plus she destroyed the entire arby's restaurant. we were very scared we have to run out of arby's. Gunther: What's Wrong With Francine These Days. Kimberly: Thanks For The Information Gunther & Marcia. I Hope you two are both safe. we now return you to the goanimate news studio with Kristin konkle. Rocketpowergal24: Here We are Back With Our Two Guess. Francine And Her Mom. excuse me mrs calbert. is there anything you like to say to us. Mrs Calbert: Yes. My Daugther Did Not Get what she Wanted. And As Of That. She Destroyed The Whole Arby's And Made me feel look like she wanted to marry me. It was so crazy. Francine: But mom. it's their own fault. I didn't get what I wanted. Darton's Mom (Mrs Calbert): Shut up Francine. it's your own fault, if you did not act like a brat. none of this would have never happened. Francine: I Told Her I Was Really Really Really Sorry And I Ask Her if we can go back to arby's and get a chocolate shake. but no. and now i'm grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded. Rocketpowergal24: Now as you can see Francine and her mom have been making fun of and having an argument. and franine as crying because she did not get what she want. Darton's Mom: Don't worry Emily. When we actually get home. Francine is going to be even more. grounded grounded grounded until Septembee. she will wat Disney mocies. she well not play M rated videos games, she will get nothing for Christmas, Her Birthday, And Easter. She well not get arby's again, no computer, and more, and she will be wearing diapers for the rest of her life and watch baby shows and kids shows and eating healthy food as well. I'm so done with this. we are going home right now. Kristin Konkle: Stay Tuned After This Commercial Break. Darton's mom: This is all your fault Francine, you are grounded for the entire summer! go to bed right now, no dinner for you tonight, and no dessert for the entire summer! Francine (running upstairs to bed): (Bing Bong's crying voice) (Meanwhile with Sarah West and Iggy Koopa) Iggy Koopa (Crying): this is really Francine's fault, i wish that she would be locked away in the Baron's Fortress from Jak 2 for the entire Summer! I'm sorry about that incident Sarah West: No, Iggy Koopa! this wasn't your fault! we should have gone their earlier right before Francine destroyed the entire Arby's restaurant! Coulden Pettit: I Agree with you two. Francine should no better then destroyed arby's. this is very similar to my brother gage who destroyed the whole entire arby's restaurant when he was wanting a reuben but couldn't because he must get the free cheese and bacon sandwich. yeah. Iggy Koopa: i agree, that would have been better, how about we can watch the 1991 Black Diamond Classics VHS of The Rescuers Down Under (1990) at your house in Weymouth, Massachusetts, and we can get something to eat at the Dairy Queen Chill and Grill in Hanover, Massachusetts as well! Sarah West: oh Iggy Koopa! you just made me think about it now! (Sarah West and Iggy Koopa hugs each other) Iggy Koopa: Let's watch the 1991 Black Diamond Classics VHS of the Rescuers Down Under (1990) at your house in Weymouth, Massachusetts, and have something to eat at the Dairy Queen Chill and Grill in Hanover, Massachusetts then, and also! thank you for the help! Sarah West: no problem, let's go, Iggy Koopa! (Meanwhile with Gunther and Marcia) Gunther: Marcia, i'm so sorry about that incident! Marcia: no Gunther, it wasn't your fault, we should have gone to Arby's earlier before Francine destroyed it! Gunther: i agree, that would have been better, how about we can watch We're Back: a Dinosaur's Story (1993) on DVD at my house, and we can get something to eat at Taco Bell as well! Marcia: oh Gunther, you just made me think about it now! (Gunther and Marcia hugs at each other) Marcia: let's watch We're Back: a Dinosaur's Story (1993) on DVD at your house and get some food at Taco Bell then, and also, thanks for the help! Gunther: no problem Marcia, let's go! my girlfriend! (Gunther and Marcia walks away from the park as the screen disappears) Trivia *Francine has Bing Bong's crying voice from Inside Out. Trivia Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos Category:2016 videos